


Coffee Breath ☕️

by MaryTheWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blowjobs, Cat tendencies, Child Abuse, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Explicit Language and Violence, F/M, First Times, Fluff & Smut & Angst (Aka: The Holy Trinity), Friends to Lovers, Gabriel’s Agreste A+ Parenting, Identity Reveal, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miraculous Side effects AU, Post Reveal, Scars, Scenting, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Tags may be altered in the future, Teasing (a LOT of it), both are 18+, bug tendencies, injuries, pre-reveal, sex toy, the love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheWolf/pseuds/MaryTheWolf
Summary: It’s been three years since they first got their miraculous, three years since they both known each other and have grown in tune with their miraculous that are now making them developed certain... tendencies they are yet to understand.Both our heroes will go through these magical side effects with only their kwamis to guide them through. Along the way, they will go through many difficult situations that will risk their secret identities to one another and even those around them.Though what will happen when a special bond both aren’t even aware of, is threatened to break? Will they battle it out or succumb to the pressure of keeping a facade to the rest of the world?





	1. Growing Up

**“It's pathetic, I knew I did from that first moment we met. It was...not love at first sight exactly, but - familiarity. Like: oh, hello, it's you. It's going to be you. Game over.**"** \- **Mhairi McFarlane, (You Had Me at Hello)

* * *

_ Sometimes, outgrowing things are part of the trials life throws at you. Some may go through this, some may not. It’s all part of a cycle some fortunate or unfortunate people go through. Even some may outgrow things faster than others as for some, their childhood hasn't even existed by circumstances life threw at them that didn't offer them a chance to truly experience the wonders of being a child and going through what's supposedly a kid of a young age should. These kids are usually people who are often isolated, alone, and depressed by the reasonings of their poor childhood that affects them throughout their growth. Though don't underestimate them as even if they were forced to withstand such traumatic events, they usually get out of it stronger, wiser, and kinder by what was shoved down their throats like swallowing a bitter pill that they were forced to take._

_ But of course, people learn to cope with things differently so this is not always true. Some kids may not even endure such a trail and grow to be someone who's bitter, mad, and revengeful of the past that haunts them. Making these once of an innocent seed that should've grown with all the love and care it deserved, to rot and decay and wither with anger as it taints the soil it stood upon and even those around them as their pain spreads like a deadly disease in an efforts to find comfort in the loneliness that they've found themselves in... _

_ Back to how usually the cycle goes in life. Everyone can outgrow the simplest things such as the clothing you used to wear or the hobbies you used to like since your body is growing and adapting itself to the changes that partake when you hit that age that signifies you're becoming an adult._

_ Though outgrowing the more difficult ones will leave a scar that you won't ever forget, but can learn and become even stronger by the lesson they taught you... or not. _

_This is when you outgrow to depend on your parents and become independent individuals without the guidance or emotional support they offer on those tough times in life. For some, outgrowing friendships, toxic relationships or people you thought you loved; will mark a new beginning for them as they have a clear sight on how to care for themselves and know the worth they truly carry. And to mention one more that's relevant of the many things one could outgrow is how one outgrows a crush one someone they once liked. This one in specific one could say is the most bittersweet as you finally realize said person you are pining on may be in love with someone else or you just simply don't like them anymore._

_ Which, is perfectly fine since they should respect one another’s feelings towards each other, which in turn could make a beautiful relationship blossom even more and become a bond that's indestructible to other forces that want to harm it. _

_ The worth it carries to form a new friendship even if the feelings weren't required is something indescribable as without the barrier that made up of the fear, hesitation, and apprehension or this idea you had of liking them. They wouldn't have ever learned what they truly were. The raw beauty of the aspects that molded their personalities, likes or interest and those stories that made up the person of who they are today. _

_ Its all a part of **growing up. **_

_ A cycle that everyone will go through once in their life but with different stories, situations, and events that can affect such growth within them. _

_ This time, the story will be a unique one. A one of a kind you could say. That will affect not just one, but many people in a set place or even a whole city for that matter. But only the ones who went through these hardships, even if it affected those around them. Only they know what actually happened behind the scenes and now, we will see how the story will unfold. _


	2. New Beginnings Means New Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beforehand, i would like to point out that there could be grammatical or misused words in my story. i've never written a whole story like this before plus i don't have anyone to proofread it so i would like to apologize beforehand. this fic is just what i've always desired in a fic, especially in this fandom as miraculous tendencies and certain other ideas haven't really been used so much. so overall, before i ramble more than i should, i hope you enjoy this almost 10k word chapter and if anyone wants to point out any mistakes or so, feel free to tell me.

_“And honestly, _  
_we wouldn’t be ourselves_  
_if we were different_  
_Yeah, she’s clumsy and I’m stupid_  
_Those are things that we can live with_  
_Being perfect’s unrealistic_  
_Either way, I like our flaws”_

-Butterflies by Samsa

* * *

  
_ **Saturday, September 1, at 11:37 PM.** _

It was a warm yet breezy night. The sun has long ago set down the horizon for his shift came to an end. The fulfillment of its purpose making it rest for when morning comes.Which when he rest for the night; there’s her, the moon, who covers up for his partner as she rises over the black edge of her side. So, just as the sun offers his light for those who wonder upon the light of day, she offers her silver light to those restless souls who wonder on such a desolate time of day.

Thought contrary to belief; the night isn’t as lonely as one would've thought. 

There are the stars who accompany the moon on the expanse of all that inky black sky, shining like twinkling diamonds when the light catches it at a certain angle you can’t help but look at. Getting so mesmerized by the sheer beauty they hold that you just get this urge of wanting to reach out and grasp the unattainable beauty most selfishly want for their own.

Even if it’s dark out with the silvery glow of the moon. There’s still that artificial brightness of thousands upon thousands of yellow lights that adorn all the vintage buildings that occupants reside in. Most are still awake doing mundane things such as watching late-night shows, browsing the internet, playing video games, and many other things so the dull in time wouldn't suffocate them and make it all the unbearable for the active mind.

However, some don't have the luxury to just mull in the quite as some have responsibilities to attend too.

  
The lights of the lamppost were illuminating the Parisians and cars who roam the almost desolated streets. These are the ones that are out late at night coming back from their dead-end jobs or even going out to work such tedious, tiring hours that never seem to end. The only thing keeping them awake is the requirement of high doses of caffeine that in the long run will destroy their already damaged sleep and ever so fragile nerves.

There's even some who's carrier choices are questionable. Those who have ulterior motives that are taken as responsibilities they have. 

These particular people who have such a goal are tainted beings, twisted in their minds. They have this never-ending hunger for power that blinds them to lack morality and will usually prowl about, shrouded in the darkness of the night. Using this time where everyone is mostly asleep, to do misdemeanors that are frowned upon. But that won’t stop them from doing high profiling crimes and achieving the thing they so desperately seek since the desire of wanting to obtain the forbidden fruit is more powerful than any conscious thought they could've had.

This is when those who have a sworn duty to protect the city they live in, come out to do their jobs even if their other responsibilities may be compromised while doing so.

* * *

  
A black silhouette could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop with an agile grace a feline could only pose. The figure ran on all fours, legs bending in such a complex way so they could be propelled upwards and skillfully land upon the roof with all four feet touching the concrete tiles. Though they didn’t linger long as the figure kept on moving with inhuman speed, repeating the same movements of before till they reach the destination they are being called upon.

  
By the looks of it, one could decipher this as a black cat. But it’s not any kind of domestic cat since no normal feline could even pull off such graceful movements on top of a rooftop even if they are known for their flexible and agile bodies. No, this feline with blonde hair, sharp verdant eyes, and peach-colored skin doesn't even belong to anyone. There’s no collar with their owner's name or phone number that signifies who he belongs to; only a bright golden bell hangs from his neck that only serves as aesthetic purposes.

  
A look they made, that they created on their own wants and needs; not a look someone gave them to brandish like a high stake trophy of sorts with no care for their thoughts or comfort.

  
It was just a wild alley cat free of ties at that moment, sprinting across rooftops with an urgency only his namesake could posses towards the booming sounds that his sensitive ears could pick up, making him go towards the commotion that's going on a few blocks away that beckoned him to go check out.

Opposite from where the cat was heading. A similar silhouette bounded across rooftops too. Though this time it wasn’t clad in black leather nor it ran on all fours. This time it was a red blur with black spots littering their whole body that ran on its own two feet as they responded to the chaos overhead, but they didn’t rely much on their feet such as the black cat would. What they did rely on is the most trusted weapon that allowed them to swing their body up in the air, propelling themselves high up so they could latch onto any kind of protruding object in any building that allowed them to swing in a swooping motion so they could move towards where they wanted too.

Just as she was doing now, throwing her yo-yo far out without even knowing where it would latch onto. Trusting the weapons capabilities to save her before she fell to the ground to her certain death, even at first glance one would think a yo-yo is considered a just a silly toy but, don't ever underestimate the force such a harmless thing could carry. 

A few minutes later. Both figures finally reached their destination, landing right beside each other with a familiar grace they knew from years of experience out in the field. The cat stayed in a crouched position, tail held high and flickering in an agitated way as he surveyed the damage ahead. The ladybug stood still, eyes narrowed down and face set in a scowl as she too, watched the scene unfold before her bluebell eyes.

  
What could be expected from scenes that called upon their help was always a mystery to them until the found the source of the problem and clues of what power this entity would have by the chaos it left behind. And even then, they sometimes had difficulties assessing what was going on when scenes such as these, weren't always met with the usual mayhem going on about.

  
This time though, they were met with dead silence. 

  
''This is _clawfully_ unnerving, don't you think?" Spoke Chat as he uncrouched himself to stand at his full height so he could fully glance down towards his partner. Who now stood a few feet smaller than himself.

  
Time has changed them both significantly, even if they still did the same old routine together with Hawkmoth seemingly being the same as always since three, almost four years ago, their whole psyche couldn't stop from developing into something they have yet to fathom.

She was still as small as ever, which was one of the things he adored about her from the many he already does. Even if her petite size is a supposed disadvantage for her, it made up for the defined muscles that hid beneath that skin-tight suit that hugged every curve of her lithe body that now was more pronounced than before from the growth-spurt her body underwent since the last two years of knowing her.

  
_Cher Dieu._ It should be illegal wearing such a tantalizing material, especially involving magical spandex with that body of hers. So desirable yet cute by the way she currently had her brows furrowed beneath her red mask and bottom lip jutting out into a pout; a usual way his partner would look when she's lost in thought analyzing the scene before her.

  
He loved that about her. How going from someone who can make you believe there are no flaws within a fiber of her body, to those vulnerable moments when she showed little quirks of her personality or tidbits of her civilian life that slipped out from choked sobs when the stress was too much to bear and he was the only one who could understand the struggle of keeping a facade up and the constant juggle between their own lives and the hero one that can never be paused, not for even a second cause when duty calls, one must not neglect them or the consequences will be grave.

  
Even if such responsibility wasn't even theirs in the first place, he doesn't really regret being chosen to save Paris all those years ago as if he never would've been trusted with the miraculous of destruction; he would've had never met her and have a chance to get away from the hell he lives back at home.

  
With all of their hardships they went through, it showed him how it made her more human, more real and not someone he used to obsess back when he was only fourteen years old.

  
It finally showed him when he began to grow up since that fateful he will never forget, that everything isn't as colorful as those fictitious books seemed to paint when his late mother used to read them to him when he was just a small innocent boy. That in reality, everything was truly more black and white than sunshine and rainbows as life didn't wait for when you were ready to lose the person you learned to cherish and love when death's own desire to take them away was greater than the bond you had with them. Especially the line of job they are in that made him realize too how you could die at any moment or lose even more of the precious things that you already have so little of. 

  
It's so cruel, so unforgiving and twisted but that's how life goes. There's nothing nor nobody who can truly be perfect, that there are flaws where ever you look. Though, from all the flaws it shows how we wouldn't be ourselves if we were different cause...

Being perfect’s unrealistic anyways.

It seemed by how lost in thought he was, staring deeply in an entranced sort of way towards his partner. He almost missed what his lady spoke towards him and if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing or how he saw Ladybug's lips move with each word, he would've missed what she just prompted him to do.

"Look, down below."

  
And look down he did.

  
Catlike eyes scanned down the streets below where there were a few people that roamed the sidewalks at this late hour but, upon closer look, there was something off about them.

  
''Huh_._..'' He hummed nonchalantly with a sort of lost look in his eyes that made Ladybug worry since it was unusual his partner didn't make a comment or pun about the matter, which prompted her to call out a soft, ''Chat?"

  
Chat ignored her, getting lost into a new feeling that unsettled every nerve of his being. The air around them felt thick with an energy he could only describe as charged, making the little hairs at the back of his neck of the undercut he sported, stand on end as his ears stood tall along with his tail that now started swishing agitatedly behind him. He then went to bend down into a crouched position, clawed hands splaying across the tiled roof so he could support his weight as a low noise similar to a growl was resounding in his chest.

  
This scared the hell out of Ladybug. Her partner never behaving like this before and the sudden thought that maybe the akuma may have gotten to him with whatever power they possessed, made the steady churning in her gut, grow with worry as she hastily spat out, ''Chat, _what the hell has gotten into you-''_

But she couldn't even finish her question when all of a sudden, Chat leaped in front of her and twisted his whole body around to look behind them so fast, she was afraid he had gotten whiplash from the force he snapped his neck back. Though she didn't have time to worry about her partner's wellbeing when he unexpectedly barred his teeth out like an aggressive feline would do when coming face to face with danger as a hiss, similar to a black panther, emitted from his throat as a new addition was brought to her sights.

  
His pearly white teeth she has yet to understand how the fuck does he keep them so clean; had big fangs that protruded from the top and bottom sets of his teeth which made him look exactly like a wild cat would. It gave him this feral look that could bring fear to anyone who doesn't recognize this side of him which was currently what she was experiencing by how his ears were now flattened against his head, cat-like pupils dilating like crazy, and claws digging into the concrete below that left imprints in their wake.

  
The word worry couldn't even describe what Ladybug felt at that moment for her partner but, when she about to reach out and touch him with her gloved fingers to demand again what the hell was going on with him, that's when she noticed the source of what made Chat so feral.

“**Bonsoir, Ladybug and Chat Noir. My name is Hypnos, and I demand that you two should hand over your Miraculous or no one shall worry about losing a precious ounce of sleep anymore!**'' The angelic voice of the akuma spoke out, making Ladybug's fist clench and eyes narrow down to fully digest what she was seeing.

What came to face them was a sight to behold since it's rare that an akuma wants to do good than what it’s namesake goes by. But, what’s interesting is the design this particular akuma has.

  
It’s quite obvious by its name and appearance where the inspiration was pulled from. This akuma was inspired by Greek mythology and if she knew better, that maybe Hawkmoth was getting tired of creating those shitty ideas of his, cause really, who thought that akumatizing a child and making them bigger would result in Ladybug and Chat Noir's demise? Which means this stolen idea was stolen straight from the books by the looks of it.

  
Its whole design is just like the god was portrayed. His whole complexion was of a white marble statue of delicately carved stone that showed off all the pronounced lines of his muscles that were only covered with a small piece of black and gold accented linen for his most private parts. He had curly hair, ears that were now wings similar to an owl that helped him fly upwards, and eyes that were an endless void of black that where unsettling to stare at.

  
Though upon closer inspection, she saw an important detail that hung around his neck that was almost hidden by his white complexion. A small silver chain that had a crucifix at the end that seemed oddly personal for the design of this akuma, meaning that's where most likely the corrupted butterfly hid. 

  
However, this meant that the wings he had on either side of his head made it difficult to snatch the necklace off him. Which would prove more of a challenge than she would've liked, especially at this hour since she was supposed to be asleep by now for the responsibilities that awaited her tomorrow.

  
Overall this won't end with at least some casualties for her and Chats already fucked up sleeping habits.

''Let's get this over with- _Chat!?"_ Before she could even finish her statement, Chat leaped right at the akuma. Although it seemed he expected the cat's course of action and easily dodge his uncoordinated attack by flying up even higher than before with just a flap of his wings, allowing him a better sight of Chat's propelling body getting smacked against a chimney stack with a sickening thud.

This made Ladybug's eyes widen and let out a horrified gasp as the akumas jollied laughter echoed across the roof while saying, ''**Dumb cat, are you trying to give yourself a concussion so you can finally fall asleep? You know I could've done it less painful if you just asked.**'' She ignored the akumas taunts in favor of seeing how Chat grimaced in pain by how he clenched his jaw and shut his eyes momentarily while grasping his head with his left hand. Though he quickly regained his bearings and reopened his eyes, eyes that were now narrowed down to deadly slits as he hissed out, “Oh, how kind of you. Though I prefer _resisting_ _a_ _rest_.”

  
Well, at least he's still making puns to Ladybugs impending relief that came out of her mouth by the form of a sigh. Which don't ever let Chat catch how glad she was to hear his silly and bad-timed jokes.

  
''Chat, to your left!" Ladybug yelled just in time as Chat obeyed with no second thought and leaped away. From where he stood prior before, a small dart with a red feathered end came in contact with the chimney and easily penetrated the brick with no problem whatsoever.

  
Chat let out an impressed whistle where he was now nestled atop another chimney stack with his arm and feet planted firmly atop of it. A shit-eating grin formed upon his face as he saw a perfect opportunity that he took by saying, ''Glad I _darted_ away from that.'' 

The groan he was rewarded with was well worth the pain he just went through.

"Chat, stop fooling around and let’s just get this over with. I have a date with my bed tonight that I can’t afford to miss.” Ladybug said with a playful tone in her voice despite the hidden worry that was nagging her mind. Her partners' previous behavior was still _bugging_ her to no end. (God damn Chat and his stupid puns-) Though she couldn’t let that prevent her from doing her duties as a hero so, with great reluctance, she pushed it back and threw in a sultry wink at Chat for good measure.

  
“Mind if I join you? We could_ sleep_ together.” Chat purred with a mischievous grin while jumping away from another onslaught of deadly darts that were thrown at him. She could only roll her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she pulls her weapon out and flings it towards the opposite direction of the akuma to gain leverage of the situation.

Such comment should've disgusted her and maybe if he had said almost four years ago, she would've given him a smack of his life along with some colorful words coming out of her mouth. But not now, not ever, and especially if it came from him by how she discovered slowly how Chat was so respectful and not like other boys his age. Which made her treasure him and vow to protect him from all the people that misunderstood her partner. That's why she now teased him back, knowing how much the sly cat loved when she did so.

And if she secretly liked how his wheatgrass eyes that had specks of gold within, shined with happiness and never-ending care, then nobody needed to know, not even him.

“In your dreams, _Chaton_. It’s only _me_ and _my bed_ tonight.”

“Doesn’t hurt to ask you know. Though you are missing out on an all exclusive Chat Noir body pillow that can keep you warm all night.'' He answered back easily, quickly falling back into their old routine that they both grew into as they both leaped side by side and away from the rain of deadly darts.

  
He always thrived with glee whenever his lady answered back his teasing. It gave him a sense of recognition which boosted his severely damaged ego through the roof. The pride he felt that fateful day, which was almost three months ago; when Ladybug finally cracked and became more easygoing around him and not the fretful bug that was always so uptight.

It's what he has always hoped for since the first time he met her. To know these other sides she never showed and kept locked tightly within her heart where it contained all that made up who she was. Her self preservation always winning her out and not allowing him a glimpse of her life. He knew the consequences of knowing their identities, of how it could be dangerous for themselves and the people who surround them, even if he doesn't have anyone around him to protect truthfully, and the many other things he can't list off with all of his ten clawed fingers since there's so many. 

  
Cause really, who can blame him about wanting a reveal since it would be so much easier on them? How they could have each other's back when things went wrong, or when shit got too much they could seek one and another and talk about the burden they carry that only they understand how hard it is? 

  
And especially getting to know the person behind the mask even better and form a **bond** even stronger than before?

  
"Who's to say I don't already own one?"

  
Or the simplest things such as these teasing remarks that always drove him _mad_?

  
That remark that will surely haunt his dreams; made the ever so graceful Chat Noir, stumble on his landing upon _Arc de Triomphe_. His baton that he was using to vault himself up the building, went flying off from his grip by the weird panic that surged through him, which was something so unusual that seemed to kick within him that made him instinctively use all of his four limbs to protect himself from the fall. He didn't even have time to register what his mind was registering and commanding him to do as at that exact moment, his face met solid concrete.

  
''FUCK!" He cursed breathlessly. His lungs still heaved from the extortion he put them through as he tried to regain his breath that seemed to be stuck on his throat. From the corner of his right eye, he could see a pair of red with black-spotted dots clad feet land right beside him with an almost silent thud as her winded voice, heavy with strain spoke out, "_Merde_, Chat. I thought cats landed on their feet.''

  
He couldn't help but bitterly spit out a laugh, "Ha._ha_. very funny, Bug.''

  
"Aw, don't be such a _sourpuss_\- oh.'' Ladybug's playful voice cuts off as her face morphs into realization. Her eyes widened with shock as her right hand came up to cover her mouth upon seeing Chat's bruised face when he stood up and turned to address her. His forehead, cheek, and chin had small red scrapes from how his body weight dragged him across the concrete. However, that's wasn't what made such a reaction be pulled out from her. It was how his nose seemed to be crooked as a steady trail of blood dripped past his lips, down his chin, and down towards the concrete roof.

This made her reach out with the hand that wasn't covering her mouth so she could asses the damaged better on his face. "Chat, you're bleeding. Let me-'' 

He cut her off with a clawed hand that gripped her wrist a bit too tightly as his right wiped away the blood that dripped down his chin and pointed with his bloodied thumb towards the Akuma who neared their position. "We have more pressing matters to attend too.''

  
Her eyes narrowed down at his statement. He knew that she knew that he was right. That she couldn't fret over his well being when an akuma was about to do much worse than a simply nose injury. Even if her worry for her partner's overall health by the actions he's been showing tonight overwhelmed every sense she possessed, they both had a job to do and so, with great reluctance, she shook her hand off his grip and faced the akuma with a hard set look of determination crossing her features.

  
"Chat, same as usual. You distract while I think of a plan.''

  
Chat managed a grin and a bow despite the pain he was currently feeling and if it wasn't for the adrenaline that still coursed his veins, he would've still been cursing every single being that blessed him with this bad luck of his.

  
“As you say, m’lady.”

  
And off he went, catapulting himself with his baton near the akuma to get his attention as his taunting yells echoed across the Parisian streets. His carefree attitude aiding him in the pain and distraction they needed to bring this akuma down.

  
“Hey, Hypno! Do you ever get _tired_ of sleeping?” He jeered while landing down on the asphalt street famous landmark.

  
Upwards from where he stood. He swears he heard a loud groan that his sensitive ears could pick up, making a toothy grin overtake his features as he gave the Akuma a two single salute and hightailed out of there to the other side of the monument.

  
''**W-what kind of question is that!? Of course not! Why don’t you find out for yourself if you are so curious!**” The Akamas high pitched voice rang out while another set of darts rained down his path. He easily dodged and weaved around them as if it were a simple game of tag and there was no looming threat behind him. 

  
Then all of a sudden, he stopped right beneath _Arc de Triomphe_ and whirled around to face the bewildered akuma head-on that stopped dead in his tracks.

  
“_Hmmm..._'' He hums softly, a pointed finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. ''A catnap sure does sound appetizing but I'll have to refuse the offer, maybe another time. ‘kay?”

  
This seemed to infuriate him even more by how his stone-carved features morphed into a scowl and the grip he had on his darts between his fingers, tightened. ''**Grrrr! Offer only stands today and my patience is running thin. Come here kitty-cat, it's time to be put down for once and for all!!!**''

Chat's eyes widened and he raised his hands upwards. "Woah there, man. Would you really dare put down a _poor, innocent kitten for no reaso_\-- **merde!**''

He narrowly missed all four darts that were aimed right at his head by pulling his baton out and clicking the glowing green paw on it. His staff extended downwards, hitting the ground with a harsh thud. The top part of it that he covered with the palm of his hand, then extended upwards so he could gain height and perch atop it with a carefully constructed balance. 

  
When the akuma flew up and faced him, he stared him down with narrowed slits while faux leather ears flattened to his head and tail held high.

At that slipt second, time seemed to slow down as the unexpectable happened.

He hissed right at the Akuma with fangs bared out, which was Ladybugs cue to pop out of the sky with a large red and black spotted fishing net that was bigger than it's intended use. The whole net came down upon the unsuspecting Akuma who screamed out in surprise. The wings that replaced his ears got tangled in the net, making him plummet down towards his impending doom all the while Chat blinked out of the odd behavior that seemed to befall him when Ladybug's strong voice rang out, ''Chat! Do your thing!''

  
He doesn't need to be told twice.

  
Sliding down the pole with only one hand and leg, he called upon his powers of destruction with a yell of the words he must have muttered more than a thousand times already. Though it never gets tiring as the exhilarating feeling of summoning that mass of negative energy of destruction right at the palm of his hands, seems to feed this unwanted desire hidden deep within that makes him lose his bearings. Yet he doesn't feed it and just goes into autopilot, booted feet landing on the asphalt street right in front of the tangle of limbs wrapped around the red and black thread. With a single clawed finger from his right hand, he touches the cross that sat in the middle of the akumas chest and saw how the negative energy left his hand and spread across the silver chain around his neck, rusting it completely and making it shatter into small little pieces.

  
That's when a small butterfly emerges from the broken cross, it's tainted little wings flapping carelessly in the air as it's seeking an escape. However; it wasn't about to as a bright mass of pink light enveloped the purple butterfly whole and then released it back to its original state, free of the impure energy that was inflicted upon them.

  
''Bye-bye, _petit papillon,_'' Ladybug murmured sweetly with a wave as the little creature flew away and out of sight to where ever they came from. She then bent down and untangled the semi-unconscious victim who seemed confused and dazed of his surroundings. When she finally managed to untangle him with some help from her partner, she threw the net up in the air with a cry of, "Miraculous Ladybug!'' as the swarm of the lucky bugs cleaned and reordered the balance of whatever mess was caused from the negative influence that was misused.

  
She then turned around, her right hand balled up into a fist as she offered it to Chat. He quickly realized what she meant and raised his left as they both yelled out in unison,

_“Bien joué!”_

At that exact moment, she noticed how her partner still had the injuries he carried from before, making her worries finally show as she slowly reaching up so she could lightly touch it to assess the damaged he inflicted upon himself. When she saw how he winced in pain with a low hiss, sharp canines being barred out as the light of the moon caught the reflection of its gleam. She could confirm the suspicion of the two things that were nagging her mind.

  
Number one, that his nose was definitely broken. And number two, she was not imagining those sharp fangs that seemed to be permanent by how she intrusively stuck her thumb into Chat's mouth to run over the pointy tips of his unexpected development.

  
"So they are real...'' She murmured with wonderment. 

  
Chat was frozen in place with eyes dilated to the size of pinpricks. He did not expect to have a thumb shoved up his mouth and especially by Ladybug no less. Oh and _boy_ was he not about to complain about these turn of events by how the air around them seemed to get thick with energy not like the one he sensed prior to the attack. This one was totally different, more electrifyingly hot that made pleasant goosebumps stand beneath his leather tight suit that was becoming increasingly warm by the second.

  
His heavy-lidded eyes stared at her intently, watching how her breath softly hitched in her throat when he slowly bit into her thumb when she swiped it beneath the sharp tip of his teeth. A smirk overcame his face as he reached over with his clawed fingers so he could grasp her wrist and pull her hand away from his mouth to allow him to murmur breathly against her inner wrist as if he were giving her a caress of his lips to her covered skin.

  
''_Mon, vous êtes un petit insecte courageux. Vous savez que les chats peuvent mordre, n’est-ce pas? Ou avez-vous juste voulu voir par vous-même?_''

  
Although he got a glare from his provocative words that seemed weak in their force to ward him off. The shiver that went down Ladybug's spine that was visible despite the dimly lit lights and how keen his vision was at such darkness, was worth the attempt or scolding he would surely face soon.

  
Luckily, luck seemed to be on his side this time around when the enchanting spell that seemed to befall them both that was getting tenser by the second, got broken by the heavy groan that sounded to his right, making them startle apart with a light string of saliva that connected Chat's mouth to Ladybug's thumb. When they both noticed the trail, the heavy flush that adorned their cheeks could rival that of the color red she wore. Chat quickly reacted and wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand with no problem whatsoever while Ladybug brushed her saliva coated thumb off on her hips with a barely concealed grimace of disgust.

"Ugh... W-what.. just happened?" He asked groggily while pushing his skewed glasses back into place. Where previously stood an akumatized person was just now a normal-looking teen that had curly brown hair, pale skin adorned with freckles along irritated red skin, and gorgeous hazelnut eyes that brought a warm comforting feeling when staring at them.

  
Only Ladybug sprung into action and finished what was started with a spluttered response that was unusual from the confident persona she displayed. Though Chat seemed to lag momentarily with a hand to his mouth, touching the sharp fangs that weren't there before. He was the one who usually was first to comfort the victim but, what happened prior moments ago was starting to sink in heavily into his mind. Questions that he didn't have the answer too, were starting to sprout in his mind, making himself get lost into his thoughts.

  
Ladybugs and the teen's voice was background noise for him at that moment as even his fake ears could hear them clear as they. The thought of what Ladybug just did, coupled with this strange development he's been feeling this particular night, was almost to a bit too much for his frazzled mind. Worry and apprehension seemed to seep into his gut, creating an ugly cocktail of emotions he wasn't so interested in figuring them out. Even feeling this brought light to his new developments on how he swished his tail was tucked between his legs, faux ears flattened down his head, and a deep purr vibrating within his chest.

  
Wait, was he actually... _purring_ just now?

  
Before he could assess that discovery well, his ears tuned in a key part of the conversation that was going on that made his widened eyes stare at how Ladybug spoke to the victim with all the calm and patience in the world.

  
“M-my online friend couldn’t sleep and I... got so w-worried since they haven’t been resting well lately.. and.. I just-” He said with a bad tremor in his voice, hands shaking as unspilled tears welled up in his eyes.

  
Ladybug's eyes softened, her heart going out to this poor boy who just wanted to care for the wellbeing of his friend. She tried her best to convey sincerity in her words, conversing with people in a comforting matter wasn't exactly her forte, it was more Chat's than hers, but she wasn't going to leave the poor teen alone when her partner didn't seem in the right mindset to do so. 

  
She cut him off before he got too choked up to speak, "That's so sweet of you to worry so deeply about your friend. There's nothing wrong with being so worried about your friend but you should always remember to take care of yourself before getting frustrated and letting your emotions cloud you or you won't be able to figure out the root of the problem. Heck, I sometimes worry about one specific thing and then I get so frustrated that I even forget about my own wellbeing. So, remember to take care of yourself from time to time, alright?"

''Thank you, Ladybug. Your words mean more than you could imagine and I will never forget them.'' The teen replied graciously with a small smile while he stood up with a slight shake to his legs with his arms around Ladybug's shoulder for support. He even turned around so he could fully envelop her into a hug, him being bent down by a large margin since his height was even taller than Chat's own.

  
That whole scene unfolding in front of him made the corner of his lips quirk up a slight despite the worry he held. The shock in her face by the kind gesture almost made him chuckle out loud by how caught off guard she was. His lady never truly realized how special she was, how she always found a way to make the victims of Hawkmoth's wrath, feel reassured and safe upon her inspiring words and brave blue eyes. Even if she said the opposite of so.

''I- Of course, now let me and Chat get you back home before-''

  
A beep from his ring was what cut her short, which made her narrow down her eyes at what made such an offending sound while a pout formed on her lips.

"...or just me.''

Chat could only smile weakly and shrug his shoulders with his hands by his sides, ''Ah- sorry, Bugaboo. It seems this cat has an urgent nap to get too. Maybe next time when I'm not in such a hurry."

  
She truly cursed whoever allowed the circumstances to not turn out in her favor. The worry she still held for her partner's overall wellbeing was truly plaguing her thoughts to no end. She thought they could escort the teen back home and find a place to finally talk. It's already been far too long since the last time they saw each other by circumstances that they both faced in their daily lives and to leave it at such note tonight wasn't sitting all too well for her. But of course, she just had to swallow the inopportune moment bitterly with barely concealed frustration in her voice.

Maybe she was the one who bore the bad luck charm.

"I understand. But- Chat, _wait!_''

  
He was just about to catapult himself way with his baton but stopped dead in his tracks. His confusion was clear on his face as he tilted his head to the side and said, ''Yes, Bug?''

  
With a sigh, she asked him. ''Can you join me on patrol this coming Tuesday?"

  
The confusion he bore morphed into understanding and he could only grin cheekily and say, ''Do you really have to ask? You've should've said if I was available cause you already know I will never drop an opportunity to see my favorite buguinette?''

  
She seemed to get flustered by this comment and it only made him rise a hidden eyebrow beneath his mask by her unusual response of a snappy retort. In fact, the glare she sent his way didn't have the usual heat behind them that what he would've expected. 

  
Before she could even respond, another beep signaled his time to depart more urgently now. 

  
''Chat, go before you detransform back and we all know we don't truly want to see what's beneath that clown costume of yours.'' Her sass came back at full force as she placed her unoccupied hand on her cocked hips, making Chat chuckle deeply with eyes twinkling with hidden mirth he only knows how false her claims are.

  
''Nah, I bet it's cause no one will truly resist who's beneath this mask,'' He retorted back easily with a wink. He then, with a finalizing bow, he says, ''Well, _À La Prochaine_, m'lady!" and pole vaults himself away, his whole silhouette blending in with the darkness of the night as he bounds away towards the opposite direction of where she lives.

The silence that suddenly befalls Ladybug and the teen was palpable and only got broken when the guy spoke out, ''You truly care about him, don't you?"

  
She wiped her head around to stare at the guy with wide eyes, mouth slightly parted, and a soft pink hue decoration her cheeks. His question caught her off guard so badly that she stuttered her response with narrowed eyes by how random and silly it was, ''I- what kind of question is that? Of course, I do care about him. He's my partner after all and who would I be if I didn't worry about his wellbeing?"

  
The guy could only frown, his hazelnut eyes hiding something behind them that worried her more than she carried to admit as he stared at her intently, '' I didn't mean it like that, Ladybug. You truly care for him more deeply than you care to admit.'' He answers and then adds with a small smile, ''Wouldn't you be contradicting yourself by what you just told me a few minutes ago?"

  
_'He has a point_,' she thought bitterly. Though she wasn't about to admit such fault since even she has yet to understand it herself, so she only did the most logical thing that came to mind, ignore it for the time being as she didn't have time to think of what it meant.

  
''We should get you back home since it's already so late out,'' She said as she pulled her yo-yo out and turned to look at him, ''Hold on tight and show me where it is that you live at.''

  
The young man could only sigh, a knowing look behind his eyes as he dropped the subject from before and told her where he lived. She nodded to confirm she knew where it was and took off towards the direction of where the man lived. Swinging easily despite the heavyweight of the man much more taller than her.

* * *

  
When they finally arrived at his apartment complex, she dropped him off at the front where he told her to leave him and when she was about to leave, the guy stopped her with a large hand clasped around her wrist. ''Wait, before you go...'' He said, making her turn around and watch the guys face with a confused look.

  
"Remember what I told you. It will help you realize in the long run that missing puzzle piece you've tried so hard to fit until it came that exact moment when it all connected together to show the incomplete image that holds the answer to what you seek.'' And with those words, he drops the grip on her wrist and turns around to walk to his apartment, but not before glancing behind his shoulder saying goodbye.

  
''_Bonne nuit,_ Ladybug.'' With that, he turns and walks away. His tall figure becoming smaller as the distance becomes bigger than before.

  
She just stood there, dumbfounded and even more confused than she previously was. The only thought that was crossing her head was...

_'What... does he mean by that?'_

* * *

Chat Noir came barreling through his large windows as if he were being pursued by someone. When he landed inside in the confinements of his room, a bright flash of electric green engulfed him that ate away the suit he wore to leave a severely distressed Adrien in its wake. A black blob-shaped similar to a cat's popped right out of his ring and landed down on the white couch as it groaned out in despair, ''Ugh, I'm _so_ tired! Why does Hawkmoth gotta send these akumas so late at night? Shouldn't he be sleeping as a normal person would?'' The god-like creature wailed, little paws moving about as he lied on his back and stared at the ceiling as if it held the answers to his questions.

  
''Plagg, you know evil doesn't rest,'' Adrien says as he moves towards his bathroom door, grasping the handle and pushing it open so he could go in.

  
Plagg didn't seem to understand as he went on. ''Yeah but still. I was in the middle of a lovely dream that everything I touched turned into camembert, do you know how wonderful that was?"

''Yeah, yeah... seems great for you...'' Adrien's response seems lost though Plagg doesn't notice as he suddenly darts up with renewed energy and yells towards the direction of the slightly ajar door, ''Speaking of camembert, wheres my piece for doing my duties?'' He asked but doesn't get a response back.

  
He only receives silence as his reward.

  
Plagg doesn't seem affected by his owners' unusual silence and carries on with his tirade, "Fine, then if you are so rude to ignore me I'll go find it myself then!"

  
While his kwami searched for his cheese. Adrien stood in front of his huge bathroom mirror and stared at the reflection before him. What's being displayed wasn't what people expected him to look live ever in a million years. The perfections that all the people of his fanbase fawned over was now decorated with many flaws that other people such in the model industry mainly, would deprecate upon. 

  
His usual styled locks were now in disarray just like his alter ego would sport it. Being rudely awoken from his sleep by the alert from a certain blog that was known to keep up to date on every single akuma attack that has ever happened, made him groggily wake up so he could transform with no thought on how messy he may have looked since the suit covered all that up. Another thing was the deep bags underneath his eyes. Like he previously stated before: being woken up so rudely at the middle of the night, countless times he had to stay up till five am, battling akumas that were persistent in their goal and didn't easily give in, or even those he just simply couldn't sleep for reasons he's not so keen on recalling. Which resulted to be physically shown but, luckily for him, he had his line of work that provided him with what he has learned to worship such as makeup cause there was nothing that concealer couldn't fix as what he always overhears all the women speak about when things went array. 

  
Another thing that concealer was his ever saving grace, was the angry-looking scratches and swelling that was currently occurring on his slightly crooked nose. By lightly touching it, he could conclude with a hiss that it was definitely broken and he could only pray that it healed perfectly and it didn't leave that crookedness that would surely bring attention to why he got such injury.

  
Lastly and one of the most worrying of them all was by when he hissed in pain, the soft glow of his white lights showed this new development of his.

  
Teeth. Very sharp one that seemed to appear by the duration he was sleeping that night but, it wasn't just any kind. Oh_ no_, these were fangs that looked remarkably like one of those large predatory cats that made them look menacing when they bared them out. Which was exactly what he was doing in front of his mirror so he could inspect them. Just like Ladybug did to him, he did as he ran his bare thumb over the pointed tip. Though there was no magical suit to protect him when he accidentally pressed too hard to see how sharp they were that showed how it easily penetrated the skin on his thumb with no problem what so ever.

  
He pulled his hand away quickly, widened eyes staring at how the puncture wound slowly oozed blood that dripped down his hand towards the porcelain sink. The whiteness of the basin contrasting harshly against the dark red of his blood that made him realize the severity of the situation as he glanced up to stare back at his horrified face.

  
“Plagg... What the fuck is happening to me?” His wavery voice echoed loudly against the large walls of his bathroom, even his ears felt more sensitive as if he were using his costume's abilities, making the ringing silence almost deafening to him.

  
It was almost too much to digest what was happening to him. He felt dizzy, nauseous, and with an unsettling cold sweat engulfing his overly heated body as he gripped the marbled counter tight while still staring at his reflection with shock.

  
That's when Plagg decided to pop in, floating with a wedge of camembert in his tiny paws, ''What do you mean-'' He was about to ask but the gasp that tore through his throat as his piece of camembert fell from his grasp and upon the floor with a nasty splat, that even Adrien wasn't in the mindset to scold him about, was what made him swallow a heavy lump in his throat by how even his arrogant kwami wore a shocked face.

  
''No fucking way, this hasn't happened since...'' He breathed out in astonishment, slitted eyes staring at Adrien if he was seeing him in a new light. Which made Adrien even more agitated.

Tearing his gaze away from seeing his kwami in the mirror so he could face him set on with a hard glare.

  
''Plagg, this isn't helping.'' He breathed raggedly. Though Plagg continued to ignore him as he zipped up right at his face. He then touched his bruised nose with both of his paws that made Adrien hiss by the pressure he was putting. He forced him to stare right at his tiny cat body while he spoke in rapid succession, "You don't understand. This is _great news!_'' He says excitedly, which Adrien has never seen him be so happy other than when he fed him his cheese and by that fact alone, it unsettled every bone in his body. However, his kwami kept on with the excitement much to his demise as he pushed his cheek so he could move his head and stare back at his reflection again with Plagg now by his side, ''Do you know how long has it been since a miraculous holder has developed their animalistic tendencies?''

  
He breathed out an exasperated sigh, eyes narrowing down in his reflection as he answered with sarcasm dripping from his voice, ''Yes, Plagg. I totally know how long it's been since a miraculous holder has developed... whatever this means.''

  
"Look, dumbass. It basically means the miraculous has accepted you as a true holder. It trusting you with the traits of the animal that the miraculous represents and in this case for you, it's the cat's which shows how much you have honed and are in tune with the powers that are given to you even way before you've received the miraculous.'' Plagg answered with just as much annoyance even if he still seemed quite elevated from these new revelations by how his tiny tail moved back and forth.

  
But that whole explanation brought even more questions for Adrien's muddled brain. He couldn't even start to digest what Plagg revealing to him and no less why's of this new development.

  
''Wait, so this means... I've always been the one chosen to wield the power of destruction?'' He asked, now suddenly more interested in this conversation than before.

  
Plagg could only roll his eyes and fold his arms against his chest, ''Yes and _no,_ remember that our Master could've had a lapse in judgment and chosen the wrong holder. _Not that he hasn't already done so..._'' He murmured the last part but unlucky for him it didn't get lost to Adrien's newly enhanced ears as he turned around to look at Plagg with an interrogating look, ''Master fu has mistaken hol-'' Though he couldn't finish as Plagg barreled through his question as if he never even asked one to begin with, "_But!_ You just have a special bond with the miraculous. Anyone could wield the power of destruction, but only _you_ can truly handle it.''

  
Adrien just stood there, brows knitted in confusing. He just stared at his kwami, expecting him to elaborate more on the subject even though he knew better not to pry for more information unless he did it with bribery. Although this time no cheese in the world could make Plagg talk since the glare he was sending Adrien spoke volumes in how he didn't want to continue it anymore.

  
Though Adrien was still persistent to know more, and as a last-ditch effort; he spoke, ''Come on, Plagg. If you tell me more I'll exclusively order that Roquefort cheese you seemed to be interested in trying out.''

  
He only got a small eye twitch from him as a response to his offer.

  
Adrien really had to suppress an actual growl that wanted to crawl out of his throat by how unwilling his kwami was being. He surely wasn't in the mood to press on by how previous events has left him worn out to the bone. Plus, the bulging headache he was feeling at the base of his skull wasn't helping at all in this situation he found himself in.

  
So, by how tired he was and doped up with pain from his injury; he may have let his frustration get the better of him as he jabbed his index finger on Plagg's tiny body. His colorful green eyes darkened as his pupils narrowed down to stare at his kwami with a menacing look not unlike what the owner of them has ever behaved before. Which made Plagg's own eyes widen and mouth gape open by how caught off guard he was.

  
''Look, I don't have time to deal with your shit. I've already had less than two hours to sleep and I can't afford to be more sleep-deprived than what I'm already am for today. Just tell me what this 'special bond' means and we can both rest already.'' He spoke in a lone gravelly tone but with firmness laced with his words. His eyes tracked his kwamis reaction, waiting for him to crack and see if he would finally get the answer he so wanted.

  
Only Plagg didn't react as one would expect him too.

  
The tiny God simply just smiled at him with a sort of pride he never expected him to show. His tiny paws grasped the index finger that was pressing on his delicate body, pushing it away so he could establish some sort of ground even if he was the one who was floating. Then, Plagg stared at him with this glimmer in his eyes that unsettled every fiber of his being, and it especially got worse when his nasally voice unexpectedly reverberated across the tiled white walls of his bathroom.

  
''Ah,_ if you so insist_. There is another important thing I forgot to say,'' He said as a wicked smirk fell on his face, which in turn, made Adrien's face fall, ''Is that your bug has a high chance of developing her tendencies by how you two are so **connected** by the hip,'' Plagg finished with a blow he knew Adrien would surely suffer from as he especially pronounced a word only he understood the implications. Pulling the 'Ladybug card', as he would call it, always was a guaranteed success by how Adrien froze up and stared at him with a bewildered look.

  
''What does Ladybug even correlate to mine?!" Adrien asked, now desperately seeking answers he would never get. It was stupid of him, really, how he still asked even if he already knew how he just dug his own grave of endless suffering by not having his nagging questions answered by his sourpuss of a cat.

  
Though the nail of the coffin he was just creating was hammered by Plagg's interrupting yawn that was so loud by the heavy silence his bathroom bore. His little body stretched, bones popping loudly from the movement as cat-like eyes where lidded in a tired expression, ''Well, all this talking has worn me out! You should be thankful I even explained this to you since this doesn't exactly come in my resume of being a kwami. This is more of Sugarcube's thing, not mine. _So._.. tough luck, aren't we?" Plagg said. A small smirk was still adorning his face, and just to spite him, he did a classic trademark wave of a two-finger salute he always does as Chat; except he didn't actually have fingers and more like little toe beans that if it weren't for how much he was fuming, he would've snorted loudly at the gesture.

  
''You- _fils de pute!_" He actually growled out. His fist clenched tightly as his anger finally boiled over the edge. He could only stare at his closed-door that his kwami just phased through with dark, grassy colored, eyes. A futile attempt since with who he was dealing with didn't care for how he felt towards him.

And it was proven by how the only response he got from his curse was Plagg's annoying clacking laughter from outside of his bathroom door.

Another growl that then turned into a tired sigh. He ran his left hand through his messy locks as he turned his head to stare at his ragged complexion.

  
Just staring at himself made hot bile rise in his throat. The thought of what implies this recent development doesn't sit so well with him. So, to escape this reprieve he found himself in. He closed his eyes and bowed his head towards the sink. His hands found purchase in on top of the counter, spreading his fingers on the marble and feeling the coolness comfort his heated skin.

  
Even the cold wasn't helping distraction by how his breathing was audible, getting uncontrollable by the second while trying to get air in his lungs that felt empty despite all the air he was breathing in. He could only hear how blood rushed through his ears, heart pounding so loudly in beat to a loud drum that won't stop pounding its loud noise by the panic that surged through his bloodstream.

_'Breathe- just... breath. Everything will be fine...'_ He thought. Even so, deep down within his mind, he knew that from now on things were gonna be even harder to handle than before.

  
Reopening his eyes, he came to stare at the white basin that was littered with tiny droplets of blood from the wound on his thumb. His mind still couldn't comprehend how from just a simple poke of his pointy fangs could draw so much blood. Though he didn't dare give it as much thought since thankfully, his body healed faster than others. A fact he learned soon after he found out- or should he say, _they_ found out when a particular nasty akuma left him with a few broken bones that didn't heal when Ladybug chanted her mantra since the magical ladybugs only cured what magical effects the akuma had, not injuries inflicted upon non-magical items.

  
Such a fun time that was dealing with the consequences of such injury...

  
Almost on autopilot, he turned the faucet on the sink so the blood could be washed away. He saw, mesmerized by how the blood mixed with the water and turned from a bright dark red, too a more lovelier color such as pink. However, he got snapped away from his entrance by the sharp pain he had on his thumb when he put too much pressure on the silver handle.

Blinking himself away from the colorful water with a shake of his head. He pulled away so he could inspect the wound more clearly. A small hole could be seen in the middle by how deep it punctured the skin and there was a small gash that ran from the middle till the tip of his thumb from when he pulled away in shock. His whole hand was caked in blood by how he didn't quickly stop the bleeding. It was spread all over his palm and fingers from when he gripped his fingers tightly in frustration that made the blood he was oozing, be smeared across all over and even on his ring.

  
He just... stared at his miraculous, seeing the blood covering almost all of the silver of his jewel. The water running and his hard breathing the only sounds that reached his ears as only one thought kept repeating in his mind that was just the icing to the cake to all of this.

_'I'm so fucked for tomorrow...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be posted almost a weak ago but unfortunately, shit in life forbid me to do so and was i frustrated cause i've been so desperate to post this. i even was going to do this on saturday though the new game called death stranding came out and you know my ass couldn't resist playing it. though i took a break so i could finish what i started with this chapter. anyhow, here's some french words translated to english and some references that may help visualize what i had in mind.
> 
> (french isn't my native language and the use of these words may be spelled incorrectly or used wrong. so my deepest apologies for any misunderstandings on my part and I won't mind if they are pointed out.)
> 
>   
French words used in this chapter:
> 
> Cher Dieu - Dear God
> 
> Merde - Shit
> 
> Bien joué - Good Job
> 
> Petit papillon - Little butterfly
> 
> Mon, vous êtes un petit insecte courageux. Vous savez que les chats peuvent mordre, n’est-ce pas? Ou avez-vous juste voulu voir par vous-même? - My, you're one brave little bug. You do know that cats can bite, didn't you? Or did you just wanted to see for yourself?
> 
> À La Prochaine - 'Till Next Time
> 
> Bonne nuit - Goodnight
> 
> Fils de pute - Son of a bitch
> 
>   
Reference used for the akuma: 
> 
> How he looks - (https://images.app.goo.gl/LATFpCQ4n9UJ9unM7)
> 
> What he wore around his neck - (https://images.app.goo.gl/JSsEyV8SnKhd2oJAA)
> 
> What he wore to cover himself up (Even if it's a scarf. I just showing you a brief idea of how the cloth around his waste would look like in terms of colors.) -  
(https://images.app.goo.gl/5CVtXecf3iiDqvtU8)
> 
> His weapon - (https://images.app.goo.gl/k9zg15vhEaZMNcez9)


End file.
